


In Only One Hundred Words

by Wargurl83



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargurl83/pseuds/Wargurl83
Summary: Written for the ProfoundBond Discord 100 Drabbles. Non-connected works based on a one-word prompt.





	1. January

He smells like a gentle spring rain when he's content. Warm and mellow, bringing life back to the earth.

He smells like a rain/snow mix when he’s confused. A little cold, a little wet, but still sharp.

He smells like snow when he’s upset. Cold, white, pristine in grief.

 

He smells like the air before a tornado touches down when he’s angry. Unpredictable, able to turn on a dime.

He smells like a hurricane in his wrath. Torn earth, salt from the sea. Unstoppable.

He smells like a warm day after a thunderstorm in his love. Ozone and sunshine.

Lightning flashed with a deep rumble of thunder following closely behind it. Dean looked up from his book, glasses perched on his nose, and turned his head to peer out the window.

Rainy days were the best days; thunderstorms were even better. He closed the book, using his finger to mark his place, and rested his forehead against the windowpane. The chill of the glass balanced out the heat from the fire roaring behind him, and he watched the wind whip through the trees.

“Strong one today,” Cas’ rumble came quietly from over his shoulder. Dean just smiled and nodded.

Dean comes to, flat on his back, in the middle of a forest. When he opens his eyes, the canopy greets him like an old friend, and the slight weight on his chest is comforting.

Wait, slight weight?

Dean lifts his head slowly until a furry backside comes into view. The ball of fuzz on his chest shifts and the rabbit’s face comes into view, nose twitching as it munches on a dandelion. Its ears swivel at the distant sound of twigs snapping, and as the sound approaches, the rabbit turns to face Dean and freezes.

“Uh, hey there, buddy.”

The flames crackle as the pyre is consumed. Dean stands to the side, arms crossed, as he looks out over the water and away from the white-shrouded body.

Two arms wrap around his waist and pull him into a muscular chest. Cas hooks his chin over Dean’s shoulder and squeezes him tight, and they turn their attention to the body of the previous pack Alpha as the cloth catches fire.

Cas nudges Dean when the body starts to burn and leads him away. Sam falls into step with them as they start towards the Council building.

It’s time to begin.

Cas stumbles into the kitchen, eyes narrowed to slits. He steps in front of the cabinet where his coffee and mugs are and lays his head down on the counter beneath it, forehead connecting with the granite tiles.

Dean walks in a few seconds later and trails his hand across his back, just above his waistband. The skin prickles with goosebumps in reaction to the touch.

Cas hears the cabinet open and shut and the clink of ceramic next to his head, followed by the sounds of the machine being loaded with a pod and turning on followed by hissing.

The sun glinted off the water as the boat bobbed. They were at anchor and waiting for the pod of dolphins to show as advertised. Cas was leaning up against the railing looking over the ocean when he felt a presence next to him.

“Fancy seeing you here.”

Cas snorted and leaned against his mate. “Thank you for doing this, Dean.”

Dean didn’t answer, instead gripped his arm and pointed out into the water. A sleek grey shape breached the waves, followed by another, and another. The two men watched as the dolphins played, chattering to each other, and smiled.


	2. Febuary

Skin shivers, callused fingers skimming over it. Fading characters punched into their tan background shift as breaths are drawn and released. Breath ghosts over ink, lips glide over the letters.

He hovers over his angel, worshiping the creature below him with everything he has. 

Never again will he have to rely on mere inked letters to protect him. Never again will he use the floor of a storage room for his bed.

Never again will he not know what he means to him.

His breath hitches when he nips along the inked warding until only one word is said...

... _"Dean."_

Dean squints his eyes as he climbs out of the Impala, bouquet of white roses clutched in his hand. He sets the bundle down on the roof of the car and slams the door shut before reaching into the backseat and picking up his son and scooping the flowers up again.

They thread through the markers silently before stopping in front of the right one. Dean sits down, arranging Emmett in his lap, and together, they lean forward and replace the flowers from last week with the new ones. Emmett settles back and plays with the old ones.

"Hey, Cas..."

"So, get this!" A book comes slamming down in front of Dean. "Check this out! A real wampus cat in Knoxville!"

"No shit?" Dean pulls the book closer and flips through it. "Holy shit, you're right. What the hell, dude?"

"I know, right! Cas, come check this out!"

"You found a real wampus cat? Where?"

"Knoxville. Reports have been coming in that there has been a cougar prowling on campus."

Dean looks up. "These reports say a cougar _kitten_ has been seen prowling on campus."

Sam nods. "Yup. I was thinking if we could get up there and save it..."

_"Sam!"_

His breath is harsh in his throat as he runs. _"Sammy! Where are you?"_

Adrenaline rushes through his body as he fights through the forest. He hears a branch snap behind him and lurches to a stop. The hair on the back of his neck lifts in reaction to the sounds, and he feels a humid breath float past his cheek. A growl makes goosebumps erupt on his body right before-

A grasp at his shoulder jolts him awake, and he sits up in his bed, flailing. He's bundled up to a warm body on his right and sighs.


End file.
